villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dominatrix
Megan Duncan, known as Praetor Duncan to the public and Dominatrix to her foes is a character in the M.M.O. City of Heroes, mainly featured in it's Going Rogue expansion as a member of the Praetorian government and grand-daughter of Emperor Cole. Liberty Perverted Dominatrix exists in Praetoria, a reality parallel to the game's main reality dubbed "Primal Earth" by residence of "Praetoria Earth". Dominatrix is the alternate reality version of Ms. Liberty from Primal Earth. In both realities Marcus Cole discovered The Well of the Furies - a dimensional nexus point for power as a concept that exists across all realities in various forms. Where Primal Cole refused to be the avatar of the well and compromise his own since of right and wrong to be under it's influence, Praetoria's Cole took up the offer and create a world ruled by his powers instead of protected by them. In both realities, Cole found two other items of legend next to the well on it's secret island, Pandora's Box and The Girdle of Hera. Opening Pandora's Box created a butterfly effect that ignited meta-human appearances all over the world through various manipulations of reality and chance - heralding in the mass number of meta-humans that exist in both worlds. The Girdle of Hera gifted whoever wore it with super-human strength, speed and endurance. Each Cole gave The Girdle of Hera to his love interest and later wife, Monica Richter who was known as "Maiden Justice" but eventually died with the Girdle passed onto their daughter Alexia-Duncan-Cole, Megan's mother. It was at this point events divert wildly, as in Praetoria Megan died earlier, killed by Cole's assassin Praetor Sinclair AKA "Chimera" when it was discovered she was planning a coup against her father. Though it turned out to be bad information, by the time Cole and Sinclair found out, Alexia was already dead but the Girdle of Hera, passed on to Megan. Megan had lived a repressed life, her ambition nurtured by her grand-father, but her mother trying to build her character by denying her any special treatment, as a result of this psychology Megan used the Girdle of Hera to completely live out all her repressed dreams of power over others. Her-long-term-goal, to sew a "Great love" between her and her grand-father. (The game is extremely coy as to what sort of love she desires, but she frequently swoons whenever she talks about her grand-father). Praetoria Duncan stands guard in Nova-Praetoria for her grand-father, training meta-humans to unlock their potential and frequently using her whip as a sadistic task-masker to use pain to dive her trainees home. Some get addicted to the whippings, as does Duncan, hence her name nick-name "Dominatrix". She has been known to kidnap some trainees, bind them in tight leather and have them follow her around as thralls to do her bidding. Duncan is officially a member of the Power Division, working under Praetor White AKA, Marauder which gives her access to the police. Dominatrix uses the police for her official business and her S&M thralls for her unofficial tasks. Though there are several "nasty rumors about her" Emperor Cole is convinced these are spread by the radicals in the Resistance. Dominatrix has managed to get away with destroying many lives all without her grand-father ever finding out her real nature, her vampish demeanor towards her grand-father is either just her natural mannerisms at this point or completely within her control and a sign she wishes to one day count her own grand-father as a sexual conquest. Until her ambitions are met, Dominatrix will do whatever she as to to get more power and live a devoutly hedonistic life-style except perhaps endanger her relationship with her grand-father. As Cole does not wish his precious little girl to be in any more trouble than is called for he relies on her the least, to keep her safe, often giving assignments to everyone other than her for as long as possible; Because of this, Megan has systematically destroyed the reputations of nearly every of her fellow-Praetors until Cole has not choice but to trickle assignments to her instead. Gallery City of Dominatrix.jpg|Dominatrix LOVES her grand-father, Emperor Cole Category:City of Heroes Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Sadomasochists Category:Perverts Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Legacy Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Rapists Category:Kidnapper Category:Con Artists Category:Charismatic Category:Opportunists Category:Blackmailers Category:Brainwashers Category:Liars Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Wealthy Category:Guardians Category:Redeemed Category:Female Category:Chaotic Evil